My heart's a stereo that only plays for you
by SugaryLaces
Summary: One-shot. Patch is such a little tease sometimes..


**Hey! This is a one shot kinda thing. :) The edit document thing kinda went crazy when I was editing it.. so I apologise if it's all out of place, I'll try to fix it quickly.**

**So, it's weird. It's different, and I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing.. But, anyway. It's based completely around a song called _Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Hereos featuring Adam Levine._ I _strongly _recommend listening to the song a few times before you read this, or during.. or else it won't really make any sense. Well, it will if you follow the song lyrics in the story well, but I know that I suck at that, and I think it would be easier with the music! It's easy to find on youtube, too! You don't have to, but it would be a big help, in my opinion! :)**

**Anyway, apologies if this sucks.. I'm still new to all this, so.. Please leave a review saying anything! Even if it's just to tell me you read it! I love them, and I'd really appreciate your time! Happy Reading. xx :) Thank you so much for your time! **

* * *

><p>Patch rolled the Jeep to a smooth stop in the farmhouse's driveway.<p>

I fiddled with my seatbelt buckle, and struggled with slippery fingers until he reached a hand over and, with a flick of his fingers, clicked it out of place. I pulled it off and it clanked back against the leathery seats with a soft noise. While shoving down the door handle harshly and sliding out, my face was crinkled in a sour frown.

I was mad at him. He had made me leave a party early. He was due to leave later that night, to travel up country and finish leftover business with an old friend, and had insisted that he take me home. By insisted, I mean that he literally curled his fingers around my upper arm and dragged me from the building.

He eased out from the driver's seat and rounded the Jeep to kick the passenger door closed softly. I glowered coldly at him, shoving my hand into my jean's pocket to fish out my house keys. The tips of my fingers didn't brush against the familiar cold of my keys. Narrowing my eyes for a different reason now, I dipped my hands into the pockets of my jacket and searched.

Patch silently sidled to my side and slipped his hand into the back pocket of my jeans. I jumped in a mixture of fright and surprise, seeming to have not heard his movement, and he wrapped an arm around my waist to hold me immobile. "Off," I said sharply, stepping away from him curtly and untangling his arm from my middle. With his confident smirk tweaking his lips in the corners, he held my house keys in front of my face and jingled.

"I was going to check that pocket next," I snapped, grasping the keys and sticking them into the keyhole. He followed me into the dark house. I braced a hand on the doorframe, preventing him from coming in further. "I didn't say you could come in," I said icily. He tilted his head to the side a little and analysed me with an arrogant smile.

"Ou-"

I heard something in the back of my mind. In my subconscious? Regardless, I had picked up on it. My mouth snapped shut, and the words on my lips died. It was a soft, quiet tune. A familiar sound.. A song maybe.

Patch moved the tiniest step closer to me. I held a finger in the air in warning, my forehead wrinkling as I tried to put a name or a line of lyrics to the sound in my head. The tune grew a couple of decibels gradually over the next thirty seconds, and I recognised it as Patch's low humming.

"_Patch_! Get out of my head!"

He grinned confidently and I backed up as he covered more steps. "My heart's a stereo. It beats for you so listen close," He said, keeping smoothly in pace with the tune he had inserted into my mind. It held centre stage, and I didn't need Patch to put the song in my head anymore. My mind played it over and over of its own accord. It was stuck now.

"Hear my thoughts in every note.. Oh.."

I shimmied backwards, creating more distance between us. I was mad at him. I needed to hold onto that. "Make me your radio. Turn me up when you feel low," He voiced quietly, mirroring my steps, "This melody was meant for you. So sing along to my stereo."

"No," I shook my head firmly, and he turned from a solid shape to a blurry silhouette. The ghost of a genuine smile touched his lips and lightened his eyes. I stumbled to the side, shattering eye contact, and strode down the hallway. Once in the kitchen, I yanked open the fridge door roughly and scanned the shelves.

Patch's footsteps echoed off the walls in the hallway as he made his way to the kitchen. I held back a sigh and tapped my foot impatiently, still raking my eyes unseeingly over the contents of the moaning fridge. He pressed letters into his iPod, tossed the cracked thing onto the counter and the song in my head began spilling into the room.

I slammed the fridge door shut irritably, ready to turn on him with a fiery glare.

_If I was just a dusty record on the shelf, would you blow me off and play me like everybody else?_

_If I asked you to scratch my back, could you handle that?_

_Like it read well, check it Travie, I can handle that._

The iPod was filling the room with music. Unfaltering, and unending and most annoyingly, very catchy.

_Furthermore, I apologise for any skipping tracks, _

_It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks, _

_I used to- used to- used to- used to- now I'm over that,_

'_Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artefacts._

He was completely concealed by the open fridge door, and once I nudged it closed, it was almost like he had materialised in front of me. I yelped loudly in surprise, my hand flying to clamp over my mouth, and slid backwards a metre or so. His large hand swallowed mine as he caught hold of my fingers and stopped me from moving further.

"If I could only find a note to make you understand. I'd sing it softly in your ear, and grab you by the hand," He said, tugging on my arm gently and pulling me a reluctant few centimetres closer. I squirmed in his grasp but my attempts of escape were feeble and weak in comparison to his strength. "Keep it stuck inside your head, like your favourite tune," He fixed me with a brief smirk and crooked a finger at me, asking me to slip towards him. "And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you." He finished with a whisper and picked my other hand from my side.

I snatched my hands away and flattened one to his chest. I pushed him back, knowing all too well that his intoxicating scent and silky words would have me forgetting that I was angry all too soon. Once distance was gained, I scooted away further. The lower half of my body rubbed against the kitchen cabinets as I glared at him warily.

"I'm mad at you, you know?"

He winked his right eye at me slowly. His dark eyes were flecked with playful and suggestive traces. A little jar of butterflies were set free in the pit of my stomach, and I was forced to tear my eyes from his face. Otherwise, he would've seen the dark red blood colouring my cheeks and warming my neck.

_If I was an old-school, fifty pound boom-box, __would you hold me on your shoulder wherever you walk?_

_Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops?_

_And crank it higher every time they told you to stop__?_

_And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me, _

_When you have to purchase mad D batteries,_

_Appreciate every mix-tape your friends make,_

_You never know, we come and go like on the interstate._

A determined glint in his dark eyes, he made his way slowly to me, meandering the tips of his fingers along the countertop. His heavy, motorcycle boots became flush with my blue converse, and he trapped me between two, angled cabinets and his warm body. He lifted a long finger and tucked a stray curl behind my ear. My skin tingled where he touched. He made a trickling of both ice and fire drip into my system. Inclining his head closer to mine, his index finger trailed a line agonizingly slow from my temple to the corner of my lips

"I think I've finally found a note to make you understand," He sang very quietly, his eyes flashing hungrily as he ran the tip of his finger along my lower lip. "If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hand.." Again, he took my hand into his and held it tightly before lacing his fingers through mine. "Keep myself inside your head like your favourite tune. My heart's a stereo that only plays for you," He murmured, bringing my warmed hand to his face. He tossed me a secretive smile and held eye contact before pressing his lips to my knuckles, lingering there a moment longer than necessary. I didn't mind.. Nope..

I pulled my hand away. I couldn't fall for this. Not _again_.

He fastened his hands on the countertop on either side of my waist and dissolved all of my escape routes. "Please get out of the way," I said breathlessly, cursing myself for honestly wanting to stay and fall prey to his tempting advances. I raised a hand to push him back by the chest but he caught it lithely.

_My heart's a stereo,_

_It beats for you, so listen close._

_Hear my thoughts in every note, oh._

_Make me your radio,_

_Turn me up when you feel low._

_This melody was meant for you,_

_Just sing along to my stereo._

Pinning me with sultry, smoky eyes, he stretched my arm around the back of his neck and left it fall there. His fingers slipped just under the hem of my hoodie and he wrapped his hands around my hips. It sent lightening jolts of electricity through my stomach, and when he tightened his grip to hoist me onto the countertop, they ricocheted around my whole body.

Detecting the inklings of irritation still rigid in my chest, Patch, with a smile that was soaked in flirtatious undertones, leaned forward until I could feel his warm breath fan over my cheeks. Despite the protests of why I shouldn't be doing this that were spinning in my mind, I tilted closer to him, instinctively craving the heat he was emitting. His lips parted and he dipped his head closer. Marginally before his mouth brushed lightly over mine, he turned his head and instead placed a kiss on my cheek.

_Take your chance. Move away. _

I removed my hand from his neck. His mouth left my warmed skin from where he was peppering kisses along my jaw, and his eyes slid to meet mine. Just as I was about to poke him backwards with my knees, he closed his lips over mine.

After only a second of persuasive kissing, I felt my bones melt and I leant into him, knowing the battle was lost. He smiled in triumph against my mouth as my arms snaked their way up his chest to lock behind his neck. I knotted my ten fingers into his soft hair and pulled him closer. I forced him forward a step, my legs dangled on either side of him.

"I only pray you'll never leave me behind," He chuckled through half-singing and half-whispering the last verse of the song. The length of his legs were fully pressed against the kitchen cabinets now and his hands bounced between roaming my back to leaving them rest on my thighs. "Because good music is so hard to find.." His said, lips moving to breath in my ear. I shivered, one hand untangling from his hair to wrap fully around his back. He snatched my arm and caught my wrist, next flattening my hand onto his chest where his heart should be. "I take your hand and pull it closer to mine.." He covered my hand with his. Glancing up at me through sooty eyelashes, his black eyes were liquid and warm. He touched his forehead to mine and stilled. "Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind.." He whispered, his voice as soft as cotton. The look he gave me released the butterflies in my stomach again.

He gave me a slow, sweet kiss that caused my eyes to droop and slide closed. My fingers moved from his chest to behind his neck again, feeling each of his muscles just beneath that little slip of fabric..

Abruptly, he pulled away, gently untying my hands from the loop encircling his neck, and stepped back from the counter. With my hands still in his, he pulled me into a standing position. A sly, cunning smile playing on his lips, he shot me a wink, grabbed his iPod from the other counter and left.

_My heart's a stereo,_

_It beats for you, so listen close._

_Hear my thoughts in every note, oh.._

_Make me your radio,_

_Turn me up when you feel low,_

_This melody was meant for you,_

_Just sing along to my stereo…_

"Damn you, Patch_."_

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry if everything is out of place, I'll get to sorting it as soon as possible! :)<strong>

**Did you enjoy it? It's okay if you didn't, I know it was probably confusing haha! I love this song though, I had to write something to do with it!**

**Leave me a review, please! I'd really love and appreciate it. :) Thanks again for your time, bye! xx**


End file.
